<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not-so-MARVELous Imagines by ARginger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398224">Not-so-MARVELous Imagines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARginger/pseuds/ARginger'>ARginger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARginger/pseuds/ARginger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the random, scattered, and somewhat useless imagines that I have written.</p><p>IMPORTANT: The things that I add from the ImagineLoki Tumblr page are my own. Since I am Tumblr-less, the first imagine that I submitted had my name as a tag, while the following ones were tagged as anonymous. I don't own anything you recognize.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Loki/OFC: the T-shirt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://imagine-loki.tumblr.com/post/619202631234109440/imagine-living-and-working-in-avengers-tower-and</p><p>This is the link to my original imagine, which the ImagineLoki mod posted.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Imagine living and working in Avengers Tower and secretly owning a T-shirt with the symbol of Loki on it: his golden helmet. Loki is but a passing fancy… or so you think. There is an unbearable sexual tension between you, but surely it is just in your head. One evening, you pad out to your living room with a tub of ice cream for a Netflix marathon, wearing that shirt. Someone knocks on your door a little after midnight. You open it to find Loki standing there. Immediately his eyes find the emblem on your torso. Your blush makes you resemble a mellow tomato. Of all the people that could have been the first to discover your guilty pleasure shirt, it had to be the God of Mischief himself. He all but attacks your lips with his. As the night goes on, he shows you just how much he loves that shirt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Loki/OFC: Unnecessary Worry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://imagine-loki.tumblr.com/post/616957065865363456/imagine-unexpectedly-getting-your-period-and</p><p>This is the link to my original imagine, which the ImagineLoki mod posted.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Imagine unexpectedly getting your period and having to explain it to Loki.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Loki/OFC: Humble Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://imagine-loki.tumblr.com/post/617675458481373184/imagine-you-and-loki-being-tutored-in-the-art-of</p><p>This is the link to my original imagine, which the ImagineLoki mod posted.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Imagine you and Loki being tutored in the art of seiðr by Frigga. As you both get older, you both try to one-up each other in your talents, resulting in a relationship based on friendly competition. It eventually evolves into romance. One day, when you’re both teenagers, you’re both sitting in Frigga’s garden; the two of you have favored taking over practicing your seiðr. You are lost in thought looking at the beautiful roses. As you turn to look at Loki, he is gazing at you with such love in his eyes. He whispers, “You know that I love you, right?” You shake your head, blushing. Loki takes a deep breath before asking, “Darling, may I kiss you?” You reply in the affirmative. He leans in and softly kisses your lips. This was the first kiss either of you had ever had… and it was perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Loki/OFC: You Are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://imagine-loki.tumblr.com/post/615856989803806720/imagine-being-a-plus-size-virgin-and-loki-is-your</p><p>This is the link to my original imagine, which the ImagineLoki mod posted.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Imagine being a plus-size virgin, and Loki is your first (and only) BF. After five years of dating, both of you are ready to take things further. You’re scared to give yourself to him but really want to. You worry he will be disgusted by your rolls and stretch marks. As time goes on, he notices you wearing modest clothing and fending off his touches, like you are hiding something. One day, Loki sees you looking at yourself in the mirror. He can almost see the wheels turning and disdain in the look you give yourself. He realizes that you don’t like your body. Later, Loki all but corners you to talk about it. After a time, you vent, explaining everything. A few nights later, kisses turn to something more. Loki spends the entire night showing you just how beautiful you are.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Loki/OFC: Snack Struggles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://imagine-loki.tumblr.com/post/616322989918765056/imagine-lokis-tongue-turns-blue-and-his-eyes-turn</p><p>This is the link to my original imagine, which the ImagineLoki mod posted.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Imagine Loki’s tongue turns blue and his eyes turn red whenever he eats ice cream.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first work on Ao3, so comments and constructive criticism are both welcome. All I ask is that the hate is kept to a minimum. Please refer to the work summary for other important things. Requests are welcome. Thanks, everyone!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>